Benwolf (Episode)
Benwolf is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot During a visit to New Mexico, a wolf-like creature appears in a flash of purple lightning. Once there, it begins stealing satellite equipment for an unknown reason. One of Grandpa Max's old friends believes it to be a Yenaldooshi, or Navajo werewolf, a sign of pure evil. Wildvine fights the creature, but it bites Wildvine's root just before Ben returns to normal. It nearly scratches Ben to death as a human, but he's spared when the wolf accidentally scratches the Omnitrix rather than Ben himself. Afterward, Ben begins transforming into a werewolf himself, presumably an effect of the bite. The others hurry to kill the werewolf before Ben's transformation is complete. However, they discover that the werewolf is actually an alien. By scratching the Omnitrix, it added its own DNA to the Omnitrix, which was gradually shifting Ben into that form. Upon reverting back to human form some time later, Ben fights the werewolf as Cannonbolt inside an active volcano, sealing it within. The group is unable to find the missing equipment, but assume the threat to be over. However, the alien had finished building a transmitter from the parts he salvaged, and it activates on its own. Major events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Benwolf). *Ben first transforms into Benwolf. *Ben learns about the Omnitrix's capture mode. *Ben gets a crush over Kai Green. *Ben and the gang fight the Yenaldooshi, beginning the Zs'Skayr saga. Debuts *Kai Green *Wes Green *Yenaldooshi Omnitrix alien debuts *Benwolf Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Wes Green *Kai Green Villains *Yenaldooshi Aliens used *Wildvine (accidential transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Benwolf (first appearence) *Cannonbolt Alien DNA Scanned *Benwolf (after the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix while in Capture Mode) Trivia *The trios thirtieth stop is New Mexico. *This is the second time Ben gets stuck in alien form, because the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix. The first time was when he was stuck as Grey Matter in ''A Small Problem''. *This is the second time he's stuck in the form of a new alien. *This episode is the first hint of the Ghostfreak saga. *Upon learning of the Omnitrix's Capture function, he stated he wished he had known about it earlier, saying "I would have made an awesome Vilgax!". This statement bring up an interesting point whether or not the DNA of Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax species) is within the Codon Stream. It's likely that it's givin that Myaxx (Azmuth's assistant who collected DNA samples for the Omnitrix database) is a Chimera Sui Generis. In the Alien Force episode "Primus" Vilgax briefly obtains and wears the Omnitrix, it is highly likely that Vilgax's DNA could have been added to the Omnitrix database (as the wearer's DNA usually acts as the Omnitrix's default form). It is also possible that Vilgax's DNA could have also been added when Vilgax fell into the Codon Stream. *When Ben is fighting the Yenaldooshi (after it uses its sonic roar on them), and Ben and the alien tackle each other, if you look closely, you can see Ben still has the Omnitrix on his wrist, even though he said it wasn't. You can also see it before he said it was not there. It also happened to be red. *There is sort of a pattern with Wildvine's appearances. In the previous episodes he has appeared in, including Camp Fear, Tough Luck, and Midnight Madness. Wildvine has once been activated in the daylight in "Midnight Madness." The others are always nighttime, or dark outside. Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Purple Lightning story arc Category:Episodes